Broken Toys
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: Sometimes letting go of the things that brought you pain is a choice you can make. But the pain Ceil Phantomhive bares haunts him everyday. He takes a look at his past through a doll his mother gave him. Who will he go to seeking comfort? Oneshot slight yaoi fluff Sebastian x Ceil Black butler Kuroshitsuji


**This is a Oneshot of Ciel taking a look at his past. Also I want to apologize if I got one part of his past wrong, I couldn't remember if he was there during the fire of which his parents died in, and got kidnapped during it. I can't remember if it was after or before, But other than that, slight yaoi, FLUFF this fanfiction was the idea of me and my best friend ****_TeenageMutantNinjaSquirtles _****So enjoy this little oneshot. :) -DB**

* * *

**Ceil's POV**

* * *

I tapped the bottom of my pen to my desk, that was the only sound herd in the empty office of mine, besides the faint sound of rain spashing agianst the ground outside.I was suppose to be writing a letter to my aunt. But I couldn't focus, everytime I see Frances I think about how much of a mother she is to me, and of course those thought lead to my mother. I walked over to the small dresser next to a wooden table and slowly opened its second drawer, in there as expected lied the doll my mother had gaven my on my fifth birthday.

I know Im much to old for dolls, but this is all I have left of her, since everything I ever came to love was destroyed by the fire. A part of me knows it was my fathers fault. But I couldn't allow myself to hate a dead man. Memories of the night swirled in my head. The flames engulfing everything, causing every heated thing in its path to turn to ash. I saw the flames, slowly creep torwards me, smoke causing my head to swirl. I couldn't breathe. I can remember feeling suffocated, paniced.

I saw my mom crawl through the fire trying to reach me, all I could do was hug the small doll to my chest letting tears roll down my face. Thats when I felt it, the hands. I know it was in my head but I felt like thousands of hands pulled me into a dark hole in the wall behind me. before losing conciousness. I never saw my parents agian. I blinked as my eyes stung with tears, I had opened up a scar, and now its bleeding through agian. I let a shaky sigh escape my throat.

_if your crying, fight agianst it.__Only complaining on your misfortunes. Your nothing but a common pig. _ My own words rang through my head.I was not weak, my competative edge had proved that long ago. Thunder shook the room and I winced, staring down at the doll that had a faded expression. At first glance you'd think its just another porcelin doll, a bit old from age. They would never guess the pain and sorrow deep within its core, and I thought to my self, how alike me and it are. Lightening lit the dim room up instantly.I stared into its lifeless eyes.

_Ceil, darling you should smile. Your smile was always beautiful. And so is life. _Frances kind words said, I could almost picture her toothy smile. I scoffed to myself. Why should I be happy if my life had already been tainted with the terrible memories and suffering? Its not exactly something I can push down and forget, live on as if it had never happend..

I rubbed the pad of my thumg agiasnt the beautiful face of the doll, I suppose that makes me weak doesn't it? I clenched it in my hand. I wish this doll was real, so I can have someone there, without having to explain why Im angry, and scared to love. Someone that just _knows _ and doesn't question me.

"Young master, do you wish for me to help you retire for the night?" Sebastian said, that demonic smile he wore across his lips. I blinked, suddenly remembering the world I lived in.

"Im fine." I said, my voice more harsh than I had attended. He bowed and started to leave my quarters.

"W-Wait.. Sebastian." I said, and he stared back at me, I felt my face grow hot from embaressment. "I.. I was wondering.. If you would sleep in here with me tonight." A smirk formed accross his face. "Is it the storm?"

"Absolutely not-" A loud crash of thunder shook the room, causing me to flinch visibly.

He walked over to me, and slightly chuckled,"Yes, my lord."

I layed next to him in my large bed, the only light came from the lightening occasionally casting shadows of the bed, I stared at Sebastian beautiful face before I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waiste, not daring to look at his face, which I can already imagine that cocky smirk plasterd across his full lips.

"Goodnight, young master." He said, I could hear his voice before I slipped out of conciousness. Who needs dolls, when I have my very own Sebastian.

* * *

**This turned out much better than I had expected, If you like press that review button, and show the love :P This was my first Kuroshitsuji fic but definantly not my last. Anyways, this is me and ****_teenagemuntantninjasquirtels _****fic, she came up with the plot and I wrote it. R&R -DB**


End file.
